A Warm Welcome
by bluelily3
Summary: Aki has been gone a trip to America for almost three weeks. She arrives home late one night, and Kururu is waiting of her. For Adults Only One-Shot


Even though it was a bullet train, it felt very slow. Aki had been away from home for almost three weeks. She'd been to America, making plans with an English translator. Now her manga would be available in both English and Japanese. She stared out the window of the train, willing it to move faster. Everything about home was calling to her. Good food, deep sleep... her children. She imagined each face in her mind. Natsumi, her pink hair long, her smile wreathed in orange lipstick. Fuyuki, his new deeper laugh, and how he stood taller than her now. Then her Keronian children, given to her by Kururu. Kirara, her blue smiling face and her firm confidence in herself. Milolo, with his laughing eyes and budding skills as a chef. Then, finally, she let her thoughts stray to Kururu. She had tried not to miss him too much while she was gone. She had always been an independent person, and she couldn't stand depending on someone. However, it really didn't feel that way with Kururu. He was independent as well, and he let her be herself. The two of them did well together and apart. But she knew that he let himself miss her when she was gone for too long. According to Milolo, he got "cranky". She smiled at the thought. She hoped the kids would know better, and leave him alone. She also knew that he threw himself into work the way she did. All of his projects would be done ahead of schedule, and the lab probably overflowed with enough curry to feed all of India.

Just as she was fantasizing about taking Kururu's body into her arms and breathing in his scent, the train lurched to a halt. Happily, she joined the few other people lining up by the door. Soon she was in the parking garage, making her way to her motorcycle. As she approached it, she could swear it seemed pleased at her return. She swiped the 2+ weeks worth of dust off the seat. Then she threw a leg over it and scooted forward sensually. She pushed her key into the ignition, slow and gentle. The engine roared to life, and the invisible force field disappeared with a shimmer. Kururu protected it while she was away. He had made multiple upgrades to the bike, and it was almost unrecognizable from when she had first purchased it. Aki didn't mind as long as he kept it its original color. Deep red. Her favorite. She gunned the engine and sighed as it vibrated underneath her.  
"That's it, baby. Mama's home now." She backed out of the garage and sped down the twisting ramp. Her laugh was deep in her throat, full of desire. It was still 20 miles to Outer Tokyo, and Aki needed to go faster. She put the barrier back on, thrust a lever, and the bike took to the sky. Soon she was barreling at top speed with no tail lights ahead of her. Only stars.

When she slipped through the front door, she noticed that the clock read 3:17. Very quietly, she tiptoed upstairs and peered into Natsumi's old room. Kirara lay on her little bed, mumbling in her sleep. Her iPod was still lit up, the sound bars pumping to the rhythm of some club song. Aki smiled warmly and moved closer to the bed. She tucked her daughter into the blankets tightly and kissed her cheek, right on her freckles. The tadpole girl made a "ki" sound and rolled over, her toothy smile gleaming in the light of a lava lamp.  
Next she opened the door to Fuyuki's old room, now Milolo's. Through the dim lighting of a large aquarium, she could see her son's tiny form. He lay curled in a tight ball with his hands to his face, just like his father. In his arms was a tattered Scraggy plush. Kururu had snuck it into the boy's crib when he was only two days old. Milo shivered in his sleep and Aki pulled a heavier quilt over him and kissed his forehead. He sighed with contentment.

Aki then opened the door to her room. She glanced over at the couch, noticing it hadn't been converted into a bed. Kururu would be down in his lab, then. She took off her clothes until she was down to her bra and underwear. It didn't matter anyway; she'd be a Keronian soon enough. She checked her messages on her phone while she brushed her teeth. Natsumi and Fuyuki. They both lived away from home now. Natsumi, in a little house two blocks away with Giroro, and Fuyuki in Momoka's mansion. She texted both of them, letting them know she was home safe. Then her eyes lowered to the small thick bracelet on her wrist. She brought it eye level and pushed the jeweled buttons, transforming into a Keronian. Standing on a stool and facing the mirror, Aki made herself ready for her first night home. With a splash of mouthwash, a thin gloss to her lips, and a spritz of ginger and lime, she set out to find Kururu.

Through a portal in her closet, she arrived at the lab. As soon as the camera in front of Kururu's door detected her, the white panel slid open. She made her way through to his chair, using the dim light of the screens as a guide. They were in sleep mode, and so was Kururu. He was leaned forward in his chair, his head pillowed in his arms. Aki lay a hand on his back, sliding up and down his spine slowly. He woke up with a grunt, and pushed up onto his elbows. When he saw her face peering over his shoulder, he grinned.  
"Nyah...There you are. I was starting to think you'd left me..."  
"Hm. I'm not quite that bored of you yet."  
"Ku, ku..." His hand snaked around her waist and pulled her close. His lips were soft on hers, and tasted like curry. She sighed at his familiar touch. He pulled her into his lap and his kisses became urgent. His teeth grazed her lips, and he freed one hand from her hair, pressing a button. The chair slowly reclined. His kiss was broken by chuckles as the chair continued to recline. Aki flinched with surprise as pillows popped out of nowhere, and sheets appeared underneath them. They were pink, like her own. She broke the kiss.  
"You've never made it do that before...I didn't know..."  
"I improved it while you were away. Do you like it?" He whispered in her ear. His voice was deep and sensual. She answered him by crawling out of his lap and onto the sheets. She lay on her belly and looked over her shoulder at him. Her back arched into the air erotically and she backed up, close to him. He made a noise deep in his throat, and she felt his hands, warm and nimble. He slipped the bandana off her head and smoothed her hair, releasing the ginger lime scent. Then his fingers traced her spine, down the curve of her waist and slid on to her hips. Then one hand left her hip and brushed softly over her round belly. It continued to go down...She gasped, feeling the pull of a sudden need, deep inside her. She felt his body lean over hers, his breath hot on her cheek. She pressed against him and his hands were soon down by hers, bracing himself. He slid in gently, and an anxious noise escaped his throat. She welcomed him in deeper, and he moved faster than normal. He really HAD missed her.  
"Nyhaa...Aki..." He buried his face in her hair and his hands gripped the sheets. He peaked quickly and shuddered against her. Slowly, she collapsed underneath him and rolled over on her back. He panted, the air puffing her hair. She smiled and placed her hands on either side of his face.  
"Damn...I missed you."  
"Ku...same here." He bent over her and brushed his lips over her forehead. Then he kissed her eyes, her hair, her mouth. She tasted the spices on him and longed for her own release. Her hands clutched his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. It took nothing to get him going again, and soon she felt the slow, hard pulse she had wanted. They cried out together this time, and he gently eased his body flat on hers and pressed his forehead against her. They lay catching their breath for a minute or two, but Aki could tell he still had more to give her. Keronian males had much better endurance than humans did. Soon he rolled over on his side and took her into his arms. He watched her through his spiraled lenses, still alert and attentive. When his heart rate was normal again, Aki smiled.  
"Take off your glasses. I have an idea." She winked at him. Without hesitation, he pulled them off. He blinked, adjusting to the dim light and blurry vision. Aki took a moment to admire his eyes. Green and sharp. Then she leaned over and found her bandanna, which had fluttered to the ground. She clasped it with her teeth, then crawled behind Kururu. He couldn't see what she was doing, but soon he felt the thick cloth wrapping around his eyes.  
"Ku, ku, ku...I just love how unpredictable you are..." She laughed and scooted over towards the front of him. Her hands started out on his shoulders, but then they slid down his arms and over his chest. She rubbed them over his belly, and he laughed quietly. His cheeks were bright pink under the blindfold, and there was a deep dimple in the corner of his mouth.  
"Aki..." he whispered. "You're...hai...hee,hee!" She laughed against his stomach. Then, bracing his back with her hand, she lowered her head and ran her tongue down the length of his middle.  
"Ooh...kee, kee..." When she reached his spiral and started tracing it with her tongue, his laughter turned into groans. She worked her way down, enjoying the way he tasted. His hands clung to her hair as she pulled him into her. He gave short gasps and when he was almost there, she took a firm grip on his shoulders and pressed him down until he lay flat. Then she climbed over him and buried herself deep. She rocked hard a few times and brought him to his peek again.

After he lay still for awhile, his hand lifted lazily to the blindfold. He clawed at it and muttered "megane" to himself. Aki loosened it and pulled it from his eyes. Then she put his glasses back on. He looked at her, and the dim light of the computer screen reflected blue in his lenses. He smiled a slow, languid smile and traced her face with his fingers. She rolled off of him, onto her side, and buried her cheek in his chest. He put his own face in her dark blue hair and took a deep breath.  
"Aw...you smell good."  
"Mmm..." She murmured.  
"I really missed you, Aki."  
"Me too, koibito." He sighed with pleasure, enjoying that she called him her lover.  
Before Aki knew how, a blanket was draped over both of them. She guessed its origin was the same as the mysterious pillows. They lay in a warm, spice-scented cocoon, listening to the hum of machines and monitors. Moments before drifting off to sleep against Kururu's soft belly, she felt him kiss the top of her head.  
"Ku, ku...Aki..."  
She placed her hand on his spiral and rubbed once...and then she was dreaming.


End file.
